The present invention relates generally to electricity theft combating meters and more particularly to meters which are rendered inoperative or read fast if removed from and reinstalled in their sockets.
In recent years, with the increase in the cost of electricity there has been a corresponding increase in the tampering with electricity meters to steal electricity. Types of tampering include removing and inverting a meter so it will run backwards, taking out a meter and replacing it with jumpers, and putting resistors in series with the meter disconnect switches.
The problem of inversion and running the meter backward can be coped with by using so called unidirectional registers. The possibility of adding resistors can be eliminated by eliminating the disconnect switches. However, neither of these solutions prevent tampering such as removal of the meter and replacement with jumpers.
Various proposals have been made to secure the meter to the socket in different ways so it cannot be removed. These proposals have all been rejected because it is sometimes necessary to remove the meter. For example, in the case of an electrical fire, the immediate course of action is to use the meter as a disconnect device by pulling it out of its socket.
In areas subject to severe winter weather, there is also a need to be able to replace the meter after removal to restore power. For example, if electrical overheating had been taking place and if it had been remedied, it would be necessary to replace the meter in the winter time to prevent freezing inside the metered building.
Often, government regulations will not allow a customer to be immediately deprived of power because he has tampered with a meter and it is necessary to have evidence that an actual theft of electricity has occurred.
Thus, there has been a long felt need for a meter which can be removed and reinstalled by a untrained person only in an emergency and which will inspire the customer not to become an energy thief because it would cost him money or result in legal action against him.
It has also been long known that the meter should also provide a visual indication if it has been tampered with and is in its inoperative condition so that the meter reader or customer will be readily aware of the situation.